lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The LMMCU (streaming service)
The LMMCU is an online video on demand subscription streaming service owned and operated by LMMCU. It will launch in the United States in November 2019, alongside a bundle with Frick TV, and will include acquired and original films, TV series, and video games from various LMMCU companies, in addition to an online store where merchandise and songs can be purchased. Content Acquired Content Films Add your own films below: * Arrowsmith * Asheren Odyssey * Biomecha: Chronicle Revival * Blazer * Dark Shadow * Doctor Mordrid * Gawain and the Green Knight * Goliath * Mind Vault * Origin * Orion the Huntsman * Pixel * Roar * Shogun * Shogun: Phantom World * The Fall of Arthur * The Fun Movie * The GameTime Movie * The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2 - Broken Dimensions * The Long Trail * The Shade Movie * The Trigger Movie * Untitled The Fall of Arthur sequel * Venture: Breathtaking Fear * Venture: SADM TV Series Add your own TV series below: * 4Corners * Camp Island * Cloud Man * DapEdge * Dapigin: The Series * Everyone Ignores Marty * Five Swell Guys * Into The Ravenverse * Knights of Asaeveth * LEGO Agents * LEGO Shado: Origins * Morphers * My Little Gamer * Pantheon * PixelFox: The Series * Press Play * Saga of Skylof * Smash Rumble Adventure * Star Space Judgement Future Alien Matrix Inception Drawception Park & Knuckles New Funky Mode featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series * Subjective * Survival * The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime * The Archie Gang * The Awesome World of Trigger * The B-Team * The Cup Of Destiny * The Fallen Wiki * The Red Order * The Shadypuff Girls * The Trail Blazer Adventures * The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles * Transform Animals Island * Under Arrest * Universe Unit * Venturian Battle * Wikia * Wolf Knight * Zapper Video Games Add your own video games below: * Follow the Trails * Ghouls' Land * Life D * Monster Labs: Smash Hit * Nintendoverse * PixelFox: The Internet's Rebirth * PixelFox: Wikia vs Discord * Rift Masters * Sherlock: The Telltale Series * Sly Guy Alliance * Subjective: Save The Universe * Super Youtube Bros. * Survival Street * Upland * Upland: Battlefront * Upland: Forgotten Isles * Upland: Mix Crew * Upland: Ogres * Upland: Prison Phalanx * Upland: Racers * Upland: Sky Patrol * Venture: Mobile Edition Original Content Films Add your own original films below: * Jingle Rock * Princess Bad Piranha Plant TV Series Add your own original TV series below: * Blaquesmith Origins * Gallick * Mister Doctor * Morphers * Press Continue * The Clone Masters * Untitled LMMCU user-based TV series pilot * Venture City Video Games Add your own video games below: * LEGO Universes Arcade * Wiki Tennis Aces Store Merchandise Add your own merchandise below: * LMMCU Fighters Pass (Free Super Youtube Bros. DLC) Songs Add your own songs below: Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Streaming Services Category:Merchandise Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:LMMCU Category:November Category:2019